Business
by Spheals
Summary: Haruto refuses to feed from L-Elf despite the agreement, so L-Elf basically force-feeds him the runes for the Valveraves. He goes a bit overboard and L-Elf demands an explanation, leading to a proposal to keep Haruto in check. [Haruto/L-Elf smut]


I'm sorry my beloved OTP but I just had to write this. There wasn't any VVV smut to satisfy me and the doujins are few and far between.

I'm sorry if L-Elf seems OOC! I really tried my hardest to keep this as IC as possible and I struggled. This is the first time writing something other than my OTP in a long while.

Hope you guys enjoy Haruto/Eruerufu smut with bonus Audrey at the end with his Eruerufu senses tingling. Takes place after episode 1 of season 2.

* * *

Haruto had been twitchy all day. He jumped whenever someone approached him not within his eyesight, jittering when he thought he was alone, and was especially on edge whenever Saki Rukino was around. She seemed to know why he was acting this way, but still persisted even when Haruto pushed her away.

L-Elf knew what it was. The idiot needed runes again and _still_ felt guilty taking them from him even though L-Elf agreed. It was the only way Haruto would let himself out of the cage and back into rooming with L-Elf, and yet he refused to do the very thing that convinced him to release himself.

_He really is too naïve for his own good._

So when L-Elf ensures that Shoko isn't in any danger (and eating more than her stupid jelly), he excuses himself to find Haruto.

"Saki, I'm all right, really!"

"No you're not! You need to bite someone or you're going to kill yourself!"

L-Elf briefly wonders how Rukino knows about that before striding between them and grabbing Haruto's wrist. What happens in Haruto's personal life is none of his concern.

"Wha- L-Elf!" Haruto looks to him in surprise.

"Excuse me, we were having an important conversation," Rukino says flatly, glaring at L-Elf.

"I don't care. I need him for something more important than your lovers qurrel."

"We're not lovers!" Haruto defends hastily. L-Elf pulls him away before he can hear Saki's protest, keeping a firm grip on his wrist as his captive squirms. He may be stronger than he was before, but L-Elf could still easily apprehend him.

They reach one of the lengthy corridors that barely anyone uses and with a quick glance around to make sure they were alone, L-Elf grabs Haruto's shoulders and shoves him against the wall. Haruto coughs as the breath is knocked out of him.

"What the hell do you want from me, L-Elf?!"

"I want you to stop trying to shoulder everything and being a complete idiot," L-Elf replies flatly. Haruto gives him a confused look and L-Elf clicks his tongue in annoyance, removing his hands from the other's shoulders and undoing his cravat. He watches Haruto's already big eyes widen in understanding.

"N-no, I'm fine- mmph!" He holds his hands up and starts to deny his cravings but L-Elf covers his mouth with his hand and glares.

"You think I'm stupid? You need runes or the Valvraves will be unusable."

Haruto glares right back and L-Elf feels something wet against his hand. He immediately pulls it back in disgust and wipes it on Haruto's suit. "That's disgusting. Don't ever do that again."

Haruto lets out a short laugh and L-Elf scowls. "I'm serious. Do that again and I'll cut your tongue off."

"Do it. You already said beheading me would be the only way to kill me anyways," Haruto says teasingly. L-Elf stares for a moment before shoving Haruto further into the wall, the other's head making a loud noise as it makes contact. He really doesn't like the normalcy of what happened and playful tone Haruto had, it was too intimate.

_This is just a contract with a kid as my hand. Nothing more._

"Stop this nonsense and just feed already," L-Elf says as evenly as he can. Haruto gives him another questioning look before lowering his eyes to L-Elf's half-undone cravat, the hunger of his Valvrave rising in his irises. L-Elf takes advantage of his distraction and undoes the rest of his cravat with one hand, watching Haruto open and close his mouth in anticipation. The glowing Xs form on his forehead, teeth growing longer and sharper, all traces of the sweet naivety L-Elf hated about Haruto disappears in his eyes. In a second Haruto lunges at L-Elf, pushing him against the opposite wall and latching his extended fangs to the exposed neck.

It was kind of strange that one of the most good-natured people L-Elf knew turned into this snarling beast, one of the worst monsters L-Elf has encountered besides Cain.

L-Elf lets out a quiet grunt and shuts his eyes. He has to force his body to resist the instinct to shove Haruto off and let him feed in peace, a life of military training having engraved that in his mind. It made him the most uncomfortable he'd ever been in his life, but L-Elf bears it. He bears it and ignoring the innocent kid which holds the monster.

Haruto's nails dig into L-Elf's sides as he raises his face from L-Elf's neck, having taken his fill of runes. When their eyes meet, L-Elf notices that instead of reverting back to their light blue, Haruto's eyes…

_Turned red?_

The crossing Xs on his forehead didn't diminish either, rather seeming to intensify. His grip on L-Elf is growing stronger by the second and L-Elf reacts immediately, raising a leg and kneeing Haruto in his stomach without holding back since his arms were immobile.

Haruto doesn't even budge.

_What the hell is this?_

L-Elf's eyes widen and for a moment he feels fear, the first time since Haruto stood back up from being stabbed. "Haruto, snap out of it!"

Haruto lets out a snarl and pulls at L-Elf's uniform, but L-Elf quickly rears his head back and smashes his forehead against the possessed Haruto's. Haruto staggers backwards and releases L-Elf, who leans against the wall behind him for support and takes deep breaths to steady himself while watching Haruto. The boy his writing on the ground and clutching his forehead in pain, letting out sounds L-Elf has never heard come from a human.

After the breather, L-Elf flicks out his knife from his wrist and pins Haruto down, holding the knife to his neck. Haruto doesn't struggle but L-Elf keeps a firm pressure on his hips, not trusting the monster. He presses the knife down and watches blood seep under it, feeling Haruto tense up underneath him and watching as the Xs die down and his eyes slowly change back to their normal blue. L-Elf feels a twinge of relief.

"You're going to tell me what just happened _right now_," he demands once the red completely fades Haruto's eyes. Haruto looks up at him with a dazed look.

"What do you mean? I just fed from you, didn't it?" The earnest confusion in his voice makes L-Elf feel angry.

"No. You suddenly got stronger and tried to rip my clothes off."

Recognition flickers in Haruto's eyes before they turn terrified. _He knows. This happened before._

L-Elf presses the knife down even more, ignoring the whimper Haruto lets out. "Don't feign innocence, I know you know." The terrified look doesn't fade but when Haruto tries to speak, the only sound that comes out is a gurgle. L-Elf quickly weighs the pros and cons of removing his knife before deciding that it would be worth it, lifting the weapon and concealing it back in his sleeve. "Try now."

Haruto swallows and looks away. "I-I don't know what that is. It happened once with Saki before and…" he trails off, not wanting to remember or not wanting to spill. Either way, L-Elf doesn't care. He grabs a fistful of Haruto's hair and forces the boy to look at L-Elf's impassive eyes. "A-and I think I raped her!" At his admission, Haruto clutches his eyes shut in shame.

_So that's why Rukino knows. And explains why she keeps approaching him._

"I don't want to that to you!" Haruto continues, breaking L-Elf's train of thought. "Or anyone else. It's bad enough I have to bite you and hurt you… I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be put back in the cage- mmph!" Against his judgment, L-Elf cuts Haruto off with his hand again. The glittering in Haruto's eyes threatened tears and L-Elf honestly didn't know how he could handle a crying Haruto.

"Look," L-Elf says calmly, hoping to calm the boy under him as well. "You're not going to rape me." He watches Haruto flinch at the word. "Or anyone. I'll make sure of that." His words seem to be assuring because the panic in Haruto's eyes starts to dwindle. L-Elf removes his hand and Haruto licks his lips.

"So how long ago did it happen with Rukino?" L-Elf prods.

Haruto looks like he really doesn't want to answer, but he does. "It was when… Shoko gave her election speech."

_So one time satisfies him for approximately three months… I'll have to do this so he doesn't cause anymore disturbances to my plans._

"Haruto," L-Elf says. Haruto hesitantly looks up at him. "We're going to have sex right now."

"What?" Haruto instantly flushes and struggles underneath L-Elf, obviously adverse to the idea. L-Elf pins him down harder. "H-how can you say that with a straight face?" he adds meekly.

"Because it's necessary. If we don't do this, you'll just have sex with someone without their permission against," L-Elf replies bluntly. "And you won't be able to pilot your Valvrave properly if you're like this all the time if you don't get it out of your system or whatever."

"That's true…" Haruto says sullenly, settling down as he considers the logic behind it. Something else crosses his mind and he looks back at L-Elf with… sympathy? "But you're supposed to do this kind of thing with someone special, not because it's some agreement! Especially your first time… mine is already ruined but I don't want to the same to you."

L-Elf can't believe Haruto's naivety still surprises him. "I don't care and you care too much," he answers.

"You care too little!" Haruto retorts. "What about that girl in the picture? Isn't she special to you?"

L-Elf's mind flickers back to Liselotte, the first human to ever show him kindness. It makes his chest ache. He doesn't quite understand how she fits into all this, since he never had the urge to reproduce with her, but he wants to drop the subject. "Don't you dare mention her again," L-Elf hisses dangerously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Haruto says slowly and L-Elf glares. "You're supposed to do this kind of thing with girls, anyways! Girls that you care about a lot. Don't you know that?"

"I was taught that sex was merely for reproduction," L-Elf answers bluntly and Haruto lets out a quiet gasp in surprise. "But apparently now it's to feed the appetite of a voracious Valvrave."

"I-I don't want to be the one to take your virginity! It's not right!" Haruto suddenly blurts. L-Elf sighs, tired of going around in circles.

"I don't care," he repeats irritably. "It's nothing of value to me. As long as it keeps you in the contract, it's worth giving it up."

"But…" Haruto starts to protest weakly, trying to grasp at any argument he can. "We're both guys!"

L-Elf rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother arguing with him, knowing the brat would come up with something equally as stupid. Taking action to shut him up, L-Elf sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Haruto surges forward and grabs his hands to stop him, but L-Elf just slaps him away. Haruto tries to stop him again, but L-Elf already got his jacket off and his fingers brushed against his collarbone above the hem of his undershirt.

Haruto recoiled as if his hand was burned and covered his face, trying to hide the blush which reached his ears. L-Elf is mildly amused when Haruto peeks behind his fingers only to shut them again. But the amusement fades into irritation as Haruto stays practically curled on the floor, more afraid of seeing L-Elf strip than of any Dorssia army thrown at him.

L-Elf clicks his tongue and reaches for the zipper on the back of Haruto's pilot suit and starts pulling it down. Haruto lets out a yelp and starts squirming but L-Elf holds him down with his other hand, somehow wrangling Haruto out of the suit and leaving him in his white shirt and boxers.

L-Elf is fed up with his squabbling by now. He pulls Haruto to eye level by his hair, making the blushing boy face him. "Do you want to risk losing control on your precious Shoko?" he murmurs. Haruto's eyes widen and he shakes his head as much as he can in L-Elf's grip. "Good." _Neither do I._ "Stop thinking and just do what you did to Rukino to me."

Haruto bites his lip in thought, mulling over the pros and cons one final time. It seemed the mention of his crush brought the reality of the situation to him. "And you're sure about this?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes," L-Elf replies dismissively, releasing Haruto from his hold.

"Okay," Haruto breathes. "Okay, let's do this." He looks around the corridor, peering down both sides. "What if someone catches us?"

L-Elf blinks. He honestly hadn't considered that in all the fuss and berates himself for not catching it without Haruto's observation, but luckily it was easily solvable. Reaching into his discarded jacket, L-Elf pulls out his phone. With a few button presses, the doors on either end of the corridor lock shut. "There."

"How did you do that?" Haruto wonders aloud.

"None of your business," L-Elf quips, flipping his phone shut and stashing it back in his uniform jacket. Haruto looks frustrated but doesn't say anything more on the matter, playing with the hem of his shorts hesitantly.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," L-Elf says in an attempt to reassure him.

"But it's different now," Haruto replies quietly. "It's… weird."

"I fail to see how this weird," L-Elf states honestly, undoing the belt to his own pants and shucking them off along with his shoes. Haruto still looks like he's about to cry and L-Elf gives another sigh, sick of this uncertainty. He grabs Haruto's hand and presses it to his groin, only separated by the fabric of his boxers.

Haruto lets out startled whine and tries to pull away, but L-Elf just presses his hand further. "A-ah!"

"It's not the end of the world, you big baby," L-Elf says, ignoring the weird feeling stirring from Haruto's wiggling hand. His breath hitches slightly and he tries to cover it up, but Haruto caught it anyways. It seemed to give Haruto a burst of newfound confidence, because he stopped trying to pull away and pressed his warm palm against L-Elf's member. L-Elf inhales sharply through his nose, not expecting the sensation. He has no idea if this is what's supposed to happen, but judging by the intensity Haruto is observing his face, he has a pretty good idea.

"Do you…" L-Elf clears his throat, not liking how his voice cracked. "Do you know what to do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," Haruto says breathily. "Kyuma and Thunder showed me some weird magazines once. They said it was a mistake getting them, but now I'm kind of glad."

"…Then you can take the lead." L-Elf doesn't like giving up control, but in this situation where he's clueless, it's the only choice he has. He's just glad Haruto is finally listening to him.

"As long as you're okay with it…" Haruto agrees and gives L-Elf a sudden squeeze. L-Elf tenses at the sudden _pleasure_ he feels, having to grab a hold of Haruto's shoulders to steady himself. Haruto gives another squeeze and L-Elf bites his lip quickly, clamping down on any noises. Haruto is as red as a cherry and L-Elf can feel his own cheeks heating up, a natural reaction to the heat he assures himself. Haruto is breathing heavily besides L-Elf's left ear and he would have found it disgusting had it been any other situation. His hand leaves L-Elf's member and goes to his shoulders, gently pushing him backwards. L-Elf allows himself to get backed against a while, for what he presumes is easier access for Haruto. Not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen was new for L-Elf, and he's surprised he isn't as paranoid as he thought he would.

Probably because Haruto wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless it was Dorssian.

Once his back hits the wall, Haruto takes a deep breath and slips his hand underneath the waistband of L-Elf's boxers and grips his member. L-Elf bites his lip _hard_ to contain the sputter, eyes screwing shut and hands tightening on Haruto's shoulders to focus on maintaining self-control. Haruto makes a strangled sound and L-Elf cracks an eye open to see Haruto watching him with bewilderment, pupils blown and still panting.

"L-Elf…" Haruto says airily.

"Mmm?" L-Elf answers dumbly, mind still reeling on the pleasure.

Haruto licks his lips briefly, eyes darting to side bashfully before looking back at L-Elf's face. "There's nobody around… and I'd like if you didn't hold back your voice." L-Elf gives him an annoyed look so Haruto quickly adds, "I-It'll help make this faster."

"No," L-Elf refuses. It was way out of his comfort zone.

Haruto gives a wry smile. "It was worth a shot, I guess," he mumbles mostly to himself, ducking his head to bite at L-Elf's neck and collar bone while returning his hand under the fabric. It was the first time he had bitten anybody without the vampric urges, and it was barely anything other than the scraping of teeth. But it made L-Elf's body twitch, especially when his teeth brushed under his ear. Haruto curiously nibbles at that spot again and L-Elf bites his lip so hard the skin breaks. A small trail of blood travels down his chin and he feels Haruto wipe it away with his thumb in an oddly tender motion.

Not liking the way it made him shiver, L-Elf pushes his hips forward to urge Haruto to continue. He seems to get the message and starts slipping off his underwear with his thumbs, stopping when it reaches his knees. L-Elf lets out a short breath at the cool air on his heated member and Haruto is just staring at it.

"What about you?"

"What?" Haruto says in a daze.

L-Elf huffs out a breath and tugs Haruto's boxers down. Haruto lets out a startled moan as L-Elf's fingers brush against his erection and L-Elf gives smug smirk. "I didn't even do any of the things you did to me."

"Sh-shut up. I'm a teenage boy."

"Mmhmm," L-Elf agrees unconvincingly. Haruto is about to retort but L-Elf cuts him off. "So what else do we do?"

Haruto sputters and leans forward a little while L-Elf eyes him. "W-well, the magazine had two guys doing something like this…" he then grabs L-Elf's hips and grinds forward. L-Elf groans at the sudden friction and bites his hand to prevent any other sounds, his other hand finding purchase in Haruto's hair. Haruto lets out a shameless moan, muffling it by pressing his face into L-Elf's neck. "That feels _really_ good…"

L-Elf doesn't say anything as Haruto keeps rotating his hips, clenching his eyes shut and keeping a firm grip on his hand with his teeth. The waves of pleasure he was feeling were incomparable to anything else he had ever experienced before, making his entire being tremble and nothing else in the world matter but the being giving him this pleasure, _Haruto_.

It was a deadly weakness.

Haruto lets out another low moan and his hips change pace, teeth latching onto L-Elf's shoulder. They gyrate in a circular motion, rubbing his member against L-Elf's furiously. It created a wet splatter on their stomachs as L-Elf just now notices his shirt hiked up from Haruto's ministrations. He digs his nails into Haruto's scalp and swallows around his hand as Haruto reaches down and holds both of them in his hand, stroking quickly. The unfamiliar fire licking at the bottom of L-Elf's stomach intensified and he didn't know what was happening, but his vision left for a second as all the energy in his body drains away. He hears Haruto whine out his name and feels his hips and hand stutter to a stop, and L-Elf assumes he was feeling whatever was happening to him.

Quickly gathering is bearings, L-Elf looks down at the mess they made while taking shallow breaths. Haruto is leaning heavily on him and panting into his collar bone, all strength seemingly left him as well. L-Elf gives him a moment before roughly poking his side. "Get up."

Haruto mumbles something incoherent and steps away with wobbly legs. L-Elf takes the change to clean himself up as much as he can, grimacing when his hand comes in direct contact with the white stuff splatter on his lower torso. Haruto silently does the same and avoids eye contact, so L-Elf gets himself dressed and fixes his hair, wiping all evidence of their earlier action.

Haruto follows suit but his hair still looks disheveled, so L-Elf walks up to him and tries to comb it down. For the sake of nobody questioning them, of course. Haruto is giving him a weird look so L-Elf looks him straight in the eye. "Do you regret it? You shouldn't, it was for the greater good."

"No, I don't," Haruto says honestly. "I'm glad it was you other than someone else." His cheeks flush a light pink at that statement and L-Elf raises an eyebrow in question. "I-I mean, I really enjoyed it," Haruto elaborates. "Unlike with Saki."

"It was necessary," is all L-Elf can offer, and Haruto visibly deflates. He was probably expecting L-Elf to say something similar but that was hardly going to happen.

"Right," Haruto says with a forced smile. "Thanks for dealing with me."

"I wouldn't call it dealing with you," L-Elf mutters and Haruto brightens a little at the underlying compliment. It was a start.

"Well… I'm going to head back to the hanger," Haruto says awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. L-Elf merely nods and checks his phone, pressing a few buttons to unlock the corridor.

"Haruto," L-Elf says, stopping the other from heading back. "We'll be doing this again in three months to keep you sated, understand?"

Haruto coughs and looks away. "I guess so."

"And you tell _nobody_ about this."

"I kinda figured that much, L-Elf."

"Good. I'll be heading back to Shoko." Flicking his phone shut, L-Elf heads down the opposite direction as Haruto.

Despite the fact that he knew this whole thing was business, L-Elf couldn't help but feel that something shifted between them. Haruto was… important to him. Or maybe it was there the whole time and doing such a sexual act brought it to light. Even though only a few minutes passed, L-Elf can still feel how Haruto was touching him, how he was making him feel pleasure he never experienced before.

Nevertheless, L-Elf didn't like it.

0x0x0

Meanwhile at Dorssia, A-Drei can't shake the feeling of unease off as he drinks his afternoon tea. "Something isn't right…" he mumbles over the lip of his cup.

"What d'you mean, A-Drei?" Q-Vier pesters, reading a magazine upside down from the couch.

"I feel like something is amiss for some reason, but I can't put my finger on it," A-Drei says, tapping a finger against the china in his hands.

"Maybe you should let Cain know," X-Eins advises from beside him. "We can never be too safe."

"Or we could handle it ourselves," H-Neun proposes casually, ignoring the glare he received from X-Eins.

"I think we'll be fine," A-Drei assures, finishing up his tea. _The last time I had this feeling, it involved L-Elf betraying us… is there something wrong with L-Elf? I really hope he's alright._


End file.
